Chat system technology, commonly referred to as online chat, allows users to communicate in near-real time over a network, such as the Internet or an intranet. The most common forms of online chat are direct, one-to-one chat, commonly referred to as instant messaging (or “IM”), and chat rooms. A chat room allows multiple users to communicate synchronously within the confines of the chat room.
User interactions in chat room systems include: entering a particular chat room as an active user to type in messages and/or view messages, replying to messages in a chat room, saving messages displayed during a chat session, and switching to a different chat MOM.
When a user is interested in conversing with other users (participants) in a particular chat room, the user enters the room either as a registered user or as a guest. Each participant in a particular chat room sees a message window for that chat room. Participants' messages appear in the message window in the order that the messages are posted. A user can respond to a recent message by posting a reply in a response dialog box. In a chat client, the newest messages are displayed either at the top or bottom of the message window. A message window will display a pre-determined number of messages. When the maximum number of messages is reached, older messages are scrolled off the message window to make room for newer messages as they are posted.
There are various technologies for implementing chat systems. One common chat technology is referred to as IRC, short for “Internet Relay Chat.” IRC is a client-server technology in which users must use a specific IRC client program to select and log in to chat rooms. IRC chat clients and chat server employ the TCP/IP (Internet) protocol for communications. Web-based chat technologies are also available.
In current chat systems, a user can only view or respond to messages that originate from a single topic-specific chat room. Thus, if a user wishes to participate in multiple chat rooms, the user must open multiple sessions to keep track of different chat rooms. Further, the current technology does not provide a convenient way for automatically determining which conversations are likely to be of interest to the user.